RAPUNZEL KIM
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Jaejoong hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya selama hampir belasan tahun, tapi justru karena ia tidak pernah keluar ia bisa bertemu dengan pangeran tampan. GJ, TYPO, dll.


**RAPUNZEL KIM**

**Cast**

**YUNJAEYOOSUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Hampir lima belas tahun Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya yang besar bagai istana, dia tidak diperbolehkan kemanapun selain didalam rumah dan halamannya yang luas, meski sudah berusia dua puluh tahun tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana dunia luar itu.

Alasannya?

Mari kita cari tahu.

"Vic n_oona_, kau melihat Jiji?" tanyanya pada pelayan wanita yang sudah ia anggap _nonna_nya sendiri.

"Jiji? Hummm ah tadi kulihat dia sedang berada di pinggir kolam renang, _waeo_?"

"Omo, di pinggir kolam? Dia bisa kecebur nanti aish Jijiya~"

_Namja _kelewat cantik itu berlari kecil menuju halaman belakang dimana terletak kolam renang besar disana, ia mengehela napas lega saat melihat kucing tercintanya sedang duduk diam sambil menjilati tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aigooo kucing nakal, kapan kau keluar kamar eoh? Aku mencarimu seharian, kau sudah makan? _Kajja kajja _kita makan dulu neeeeeeee"

Miaw, hanya itu jawaban si kucing sambil bergelung manja di pangkuan majikannya.

"Jung Soo _ahjussi _Jiji mau makaaaann" teriaknya pada kepala pelayan dirumah keluarga Kim yang sudah dianggapnya Ayah itu.

"Nde tuan muda akan saya siapkan"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah kucing kecilnya, dia begitu menyayangi Jiji karena hanya hewan itulah yang selalu menemani hari-harinya. 

***OTHER SIDE***

"YUCHUN _sunbae _YUNHO _sunbae _CHANGMIIIINNN"

"Aish anak bebek itu lagi" ucap Yuchun jengah

"YAH! Panggil aku _sunbae_ juga" protes Changmin

"_Shiruh_, kau seumur denganku kenapa harus memanggilmu _sunbae_?"

"Aku dua tingkat diatasmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"YAH KAU-"

"Ssssttt kalian berdua bisa diam? Berisik sekali, kau anak bebek apa tidak ada jadwal kuliah? Senang sekali mengikuti kami" tanya Yuchun.

"_Eukyangkyang_, aku kan fans kalian _sunbae_! Tiga _namja _tampan dengan kepintaran dan kekayaan luar biasa, anak dari pengusaha penentu nasib ekonomi Korea Selatan"

"Ck, hapal sekali"

"Tentu saja, sudah kubilang kan kalau aku penggemar kalian hehehe"

Jung Yunho, keluarganya adalah pemilik perusahaan elektronik ternama di Korea, tentu kalian mengenal Samsung bukan? Coba kalian cek sendiri ada berapa banyak barang elektronik Samsung dirumah? Yap, _brand _itu adalah milik keluarga Jung.

Park Yuchun, apa kalian mengenal SHINWA, KANGTA, BoA, TVXQ, SUPER JUNIOR, SNSD, SHINee, f(x) dan EXO? Atau Go Ahra, Lee Yeon Hee, Jang Dong Gun, Han Ji Min dan Kim Ha Neul? Penyanyi dan artis ternama, penebar virus Korean _wave _di seluruh dunia dibawah naungan SM Entertaiment. Jangan tanya kenapa Park Yuchun begitu kaya raya, karena SM Entertaiment adalah bisnis keluarganya.

_And last but not least_

Shim Changmin, tentu kalian pernah berbelanja di _Lotte Mart _bukan? Atau kalian pernah memakan _Pepero_? Biskuit panjang yang lezat nan enak yang dipadu dengan coklat? Keluarga Shim begitu menyayangi putera tunggal mereka, sehingga mereka membuat pabrik makanan dan supermarket besar yang sekarang cabangnya hampir ada di seluruh dunia, _Lotte Mart. _Keluarganya juga pemilik kebon binatang terbesar di korea Selatan_, Everland._

Lalu bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak dikenal dan dikagumi banyak orang, tidak hanya _yeoja_ bahkan _namja _pun berebut ingin bisa bersama dengan mereka. Karena jika kalian mendapatkan satu saja dari tiga sekawan tampan itu, maka dijamin hidupmu tidak akan susah tujuh turunan.

"Yun, bagaimana? Kita harus kabur kemana lagi?"

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Urusan tempat kan sudah kuserahkan pada Changmin"

"Jangan lihat aku, aku sudah tidak punya tempat untuk bersembunyi, semua tempat bermain kita sudah diketahui Umma-mu _hyung_"

"Kalau begitu kita menginap di hotel"

"Kau gila? Semua hotel sudah mendapat pengawasan Umma! Oh jangan katakan kau menyuruhku menginap di hotel yang fasilitasnya dibawah standar, lebih baik aku menghadapi Ummaku yang sadis itu Park Yuchun"

"Kalau begitu kita harus kemana~?"

"Jangan merengek Shim kau sama sekali tidak imut"

Changmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Ia memang yang termuda diantara Yunho dan Yuchun, tapi karena otaknya pintar dia mampu melompat dua semester diatasnya. Jenius bukan?

"Euungg memangnya kalian mau kemana? Kenapa harus kabur?" tanya si _namja _imut bernama Kim Junsu, salah satu fans dari tiga sekawan tampan.

Sepertinya aku melupakan Junsu.

Kim atau Xiah atau Xia atau Junsu atau Bebek atau yah terserahlah kalian mau memanggilnya apa. Junsu menobatkan dirinya sebagai fans nomor satu tiga sekawan, Jung, Park dan Shim. Junsu adalah _stalker _sejati tiga anak orang kaya itu. Dan orang tua Junsu hanyalah seorang pemilik kedai rumah makan bebek yang berada tak jauh dari kampus.

Kembali ke lokasi_._

"Kemana saja kau tidak perlu tahu" acuh Yuchun.

"Aish aku kan hanya bertanya, aigooo aku lapar, yah apa kalian sudah makan?"

Tidak ada yang merespon perkataan Junsu.

"Hm baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu jadwal kuliahku sudah selesai hari ini, _anyeooonngg_"

"Nde, pergilah" ucap Yuchun.

Yunho dan Yuchun masih memikirkan kemana mereka harus pergi setelah ini, sedang Changmin menatap lurus punggung Junsu yang melenggang jauh.

"_Hyungdeul_, sepertinya aku tahu kita harus pergi kemana"

2U menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan, dan si _magnae _tersenyum mengerikan.

"_Kajja _ikut aku"

Keduanya dengan bingung mengikuti kemana Changmin melangkah.

Parkiran sepeda? Untuk apa?

"Junsuya~"

"Eoh? Changminah? _Wae geure_?"

"Aku ah kami ingin pergi kerumahmu, boleh?"

"_M-Mwo?_ Kerumah bebek ini?"

"Yah! Jangan panggil aku bebek Park _sunbae_!" poutnya imut.

"_Like I care_? Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi, lagipula untuk apa kita kesana"

"Yunho _hyung_, kau membutuhkan tempat untuk bersembunyi kan? Satu-satunya tempat yang tidak akan Umma Jung temukan adalah tempatnya Junsu, aku rasa Umma tidak tahu menahu tentang Junsu"

Si tampan yang tidak perlu di deskripsikan lagi ketampanannya itu berpikir.

"Kau benar, Ummaku hanya tahu tentang kita bertiga tapi tidak dengannya, kau jenius Shim"

"Hehe itulah kenapa aku selalu mendapat IPK paling tinggi diantara semua mahasiswa disini, jadi bagaimana? Kita kerumah Junsu?"

"Hum" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kau _hyung_?"

"Aish tidak ada jalan lain"

Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"_Kajja _Junsuya, kita bermain dirumahmu"

"Yah kenapa kau yang memutuskan Shim? Aish sepedaku disana kenapa membawaku ke parkiran mobil, kyaaaaaaaa kalian mau menculiku eoh?"

"Ck, bebek berisik"

Dengan tidak berpri-ke-bebekan, Changmin menarik tangan Junsu menuju mobilnya, sedang Yunho dan Yuchun menggunakan mobil masing-masing. Meski awalnya Junsu menolak tapi akhirnya _namja _bersenyum manis itu menunjukan rumah mungilnya yang terletak tak jauh dari kampus, meski kecil namun rumah itu terlihat nyaman sekali.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Yuchun.

"Nde, _wae_?"

"_Ani, _aku pikir tempat untuk menampung bebek-bebekmu"

"Maksudmu kandang bebek?!"

"Yeah begitulah"

"Kau-" Junsu menggeram gemas.

Well, meski ia adalah fans dari tiga sekawan tapi tetap saja ia akan kesal jika ada yang menggodanya, terlebih Yuchun, entahlah dia hobi sekali mengganggu Junsu.

**KRIET**

Pintu pagar yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka, menampakan halaman yang tidak begitu luas namun indah dan tertata rapi.

"Masuklah, sepertinya Umma dan adiku sedang ada dirumah"

"Memang biasanya mereka kemana?"

"Membantu Appa di restoran _sunbae_, aku pulaaaaaaaanngg"

"Suie, kau sudah...omo kau bawa teman?"

Junsu tersenyum kikuk.

Teman? Bisa dibilang iya bisa dibilang tidak.

"Euunngg mereka-"

"Kami teman Junsu, _anyeong _Shim Changmin _imnida_, ini Yuchun dan ini Yunho, maaf kami merepotkan anda Kim _ahjumma_"

"Aigoooo merepotkan apanya, ini pertama kali Junsu membawa teman kuliahnya kerumah aku senang kalian berkunjung, silahkan duduklah maaf nee rumah kami tidak terlalu besar"

"Meski tidak sebesar garasi mobilku tapi ini sangat nyaman _ahjumma"_

Yunho menyenggol Yuchun.

Sadar bahwa ucapannya terdengar kurang sopan, Yuchun membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa memang begini kenyataannya, rumah kami sangat kecil _keunde _semoga kalian bisa merasa nyaman disini, Suie~ah Umma akan ke restoran membantu Appamu diatas ada Kyunie kau panggil dia untuk membuatkan minum dan membawa kue-kue kecil"

"Nde Umma, _mian _aku tidak bisa membantu di kedai"

"_Gwaenchana, _adikmu juga baru pulang sekolah tadi ada pelajaran tambahan jadi dia terlambat, kalau mau makan siang Umma sudah siapkan di lemari makan ajak teman-temanmu makan juga ne"

"Ndeeee"

"_Kka _Umma pergi dulu, kalian bersantailah disini _ahjumma _pergi neee"

"Ne hati-hati dijalan _ahjumma_" ucap Yunho sopan.

Setelah Kim Umma pergi, Junsu berlari kecil menuju kamar yang ada dilantai dua.

Rumahnya memang kecil, karena itu dibuat bertingkat.

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan menaruh tasku dulu ah dan jangan sentuh apapun"

"Ck, apa yang harus kusentuh? Apa dirumah ini ada berlian?"

Dan Junsu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu menghilang memasuki kamarnya.

"Yah _hyung_, kau senang sekali menggoda Junsu, kau menyukainya huh?"

"Kau salah makan pagi Shim? Otakmu tidak beres"

"Hehehe jangan sering menggodanya nanti bisa jatuh hati"

"Berisik! Ah Yun, bagaimana? Apa kau cocok kalau harus menginap disini?"

"Tempatnya kecil, tapi aku merasa nyaman"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau si bebek itu tidak mengijinkanmu menginap?"

"Dia fansnya Yunho _hyung_, sudah pasti dia akan membolehkan _hyung _menginap disini, yang harus dikhawatirkan itu kau Yuchun _hyung_, apa Junsu akan mengijinkanmu menginap disini"

"Aish kalaupun diijinkan aku tidak akan mau satu kamar dengan bebek itu, aku yakin dia tidak memiliki kamar tamu dan lagi Appaku pulang dari Beijing hari ini"

" Min, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Hummm _molla hyung_, akan kupikirkan aku menginap atau tidak"

**TAP TAP TAP**

Junsu kembali dari kamarnya, dia menggunakan baju dan celana yang lebih santai.

Dibelakangnya Kim Kyuhyun, adik lelakinya yang manis ikut turun bersama Junsu.

"Kyu, buatkan sirup jeruk dingin untuk teman-teman _hyung _ne"

"Ndeee"

"_Kka_, jadi apa yang mau kalian lakukan dirumahku?" tanya Junsu santai sambil duduk di depan tiga sekawan itu.

"Hummm, Junsuya sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"Omo, meminta tolong padaku? Apa itu Yunho _sunbae_? Kalau bisa aku pasti membantumu _eukyangkyang_"

"_See_? Sudah kukatakan dia fansnya Yunho _hyung_" bisik Changmin ke telinga Yuchun.

"Eung itu aku-"

**TRAK**

"Ini minumannya, silahkan"

"_Gomawo_, yah kau manis sekali kau adiknya si bebek eoh?"

"Yah yah, jangan ganggu dia Yuchun _sunbae_"

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, hanya bertanya"

"Nde, Kim Kyuhyun _imnida_"

"Aigoooo manis sekali, kau tidak bilang punya adik semanis ini _duck_, kau masih sekolah?"

"Ne, kelas tiga SMA"

"Whoaaa _namja _muda yang menarik"

"Kyu, kembali ke kamar jangan tergoda dengan tuan _playboy_ ini"

"Ne _hyung_, permisi _hyungdeul_"

"Jangan mengganggu adiku _sunbae_"

"Kenapa bukan adikmu saja yang sudah kuliah, jadi aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari"

"YAH!"

"Yuchun~ah jangan mulai"

"_Arra arra"_

Perintah Yunho membungkam mulut YOOSU.

Dan Yunho kembali mengutarakan niatnya.

Btw dimana Changmin? Oh sepertinya dia habis terpana akan sesuatu yang indah yang baru saja berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Yunho _sunbae_ apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?"

"Ah ne itu, eung aku tahu ini mendadak Su tapi kalau boleh aku"

Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya, ia menatap Yuchun seolah meminta pendapatnya dan Yuchun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau ingin meminta apa _sunbae_?"

Yunho kembali menoleh.

Ia dan Junsu bukan teman dekat tentu saja ia sedikit gugup jika mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menginap.

"Su, aku ingin menginap dirumahmu"

Junsu mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"M-Menginap? Dirumahku? Rumahku yang besarnya tidak sebesar garasi Yuchun _sunbae_? Benarkah?"

Yuchun - "-_- reaksimu berlebihan sekali"

"T-Tapi kenapa _sunbae_? Maksudku rumahmu pasti jauh lebih besar dan nyaman kan? Kenapa tidak pulang kerumah?"

"Rumahku memang besar, tapi tidak begitu nyaman"

"Huummm apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kalian tadi?"

"Yeah begitulah, jadi bagaimana? Apa aku boleh menginap dirumah Su? Paling lama hanya tiga hari"

Junsu nampak berpikir.

Oh ayolah, di- inapi oleh seorang Jung Yunho adalah impian semua orang.

Tapi Junsu tetaplah Junsu, meski ia fans Yunho ia harus meminta ijin kedua orang tuanya, terlebih mereka tidak memiliki kamar tamu.

Junsu menelpon Appanya dan meminta ijin, beruntung Kim Appa sangat baik dan membolehkan teman-teman puteranya menginap.

"Appa sudah mengijinkan, kau boleh menginap disini selama yang kau mau _sunbae_" ucap _namja _manis itu ramah.

"Ah benarkah? _Gomawo _Su" Yunho lega Junsu mengijinkannya menginap.

"Baiklah aku akan membereskan kamar dulu, _sunbae _tidak masalah kan kalau sekamar denganku?"

"_Gwaenchana_"

"A-aku juga tidak masalah"

Ucapan Changmin membuat ketiganya menoleh.

Hei, sejak 10 menit lalu ia terdiam kini _namja _berwajah _childist _itu bersuara.

"Kau mau menginap juga Min?" tanya Yuchun.

"Eung sepertinya begitu" ucap Changmin sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Omo, kalau Changmin menginap kamarnya akan terlalu sesak"

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur dengan adikmu" senyum tidak jelasnya terkembang.

"_Mwo_?"

"M-Maksudku aku tidur dikamar adikmu hehe"

Junsu menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"_Andwe, _adiku itu masih tujuh belas tahun dan aku tidak akan mengijinkannya tidur dengan _namja _ataupun _yeoja_, ah baiklah begini saja aku tidur dengan Kyunie dan kau dengan Yunho _sunbae_, bagaimana?"

"Ish, lima hari dalam seminggu aku selalu tidur dengannya Su" ucap Changmin malas.

Yunho menatap Changmin iritasi.

"Apa kau tidak rela kamarmu jadi tempat pelarianku?"

"Ehehehe bukan begitu _hyung_, _arraso arraso _aku akan tidur dengan Yunho _hyung_"

Junsu mengangguk.

Ia menyuruh tiga sekawan itu makan siang selagi ia merapihkan kamarnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Kamarnya sudah ku...YAH! Kemana semua makanan disini?"

Junsu membelalakan matanya kaget setelah ia turun dari kamar.

"Hueeeeeeeee aku dan Kyunie belum makaaaaann HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Min"

"Ganti semua makanannya perut karet!"

"Aish oke oke, aku akan _delivery_! Yah Xiah Junsu kau mau makan apa untuk makan siangmu? Ck, suruh siapa masakan Ummamu enak? Jadi perutku tidak bisa menolaknya"

"Semua makanan di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak enak untukmu Shim" ejek Yuchun.

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Euuungg benarkah aku boleh memesan makanan?"

"Yeee"

"Apa makanannya bebas? Maksudku yang mahal sekalipun?"

Changmin menggaruk rambutnya frustasi.

"Yes yes yes Kim Junsu, kau boleh memesan apapun yang kau mau"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _ARRATA_! tunggu aku akan mengambil sesuatu"

_Namja _manis itu berlari menuju kamarnya sampai tak berapa lama ia kembali sambil membawa sebuah brosur, sepertinya brosur restoran.

"Restoran yang di ujung jalan itu membuat masakan baru dalam menu mereka dan aku mendapatkan brosurnya, kau tahu harga makanan disana sama dengan uang jajanku selama satu bulan! Jadi aku hanya bisa menyimpan brosurnya saja hehehe"

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu, kau bisa memesan yang kau mau direstoran itu"

"_Jinjjaaaa_? Apapun?"

"Aish jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, _kka _pesanlah"

Changmin memberikan ponselnya pada Junsu, dalam hati Junsu sedikit bersyukur karena _namja _tinggi itu menghabiskan seluruh makan siangnya karena akhirnya ia bisa sedikit mencicipi makanan mahal.

**KLIK**

Junsu menutup teleponnya setelah dirasa cukup memesan makanan untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mengembalikan ponselnya pada Changmin.

"_Gomawo _Minnie~ah"

"Omo, kenapa panggilanmu berubah jadi semanis itu?"

"Hehe karena kau sudah mentraktirku dan Kyunie _gomawo _neee"

"Hm" cuek Changmin sambil memasukan kembali ponsel kedalam saku celananya.

Hari semakin sore.

Yuchun sudah pulang beberapa menit lalu, hanya tersisa Yunho Changmin dan Junsu, mereka sedang berada di taman belakang, melihat Junsu yang sibuk memberi makan Xiahki, anjing kesayangannya.

"Junsuya, adikmu itu senang sekali belajar eoh?" tanya Changmin

"Huh? Nde, Kyu memang sedang sibuk belajar sekarang, kau tahu kan tiga bulan lagi ujian kelulusan, dia ingin masuk Universitas Tokyo dengan jalur beasiswa"

"Benarkah? Jurusan apa?" tanya Changmin lagi, dia sangat antusias jika berhubungan dengan adik _namja _Kim itu.

"Matematika, dia mencintai matematika daripada _hyung_nya sendiri"

Changmin tertawa tidak jelas.

"Kenapa harus beasiswa?" kali ini Yunho yang bertanya.

Junsu tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap lembut bulu Xiahki lalu duduk di kursi tepat disamping Yunho.

"Kalau tidak melalui jalur beasiswa kami tidak akan sanggup membayar pendidikannya, _sunbae_ lupa kalau aku juga mahasiswa penerima beasiswa di _Sunhwa_?"

"Ah maafkan aku"

"Hehehe tidak apa-apa, ah ini sudah jam lima aku harus mengantarkan pesanan"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus mengantarkan bebek pesanan, _sunbae_ mau ikut?"

"Hmmm baiklah aku ikut"

"Aku tidak"

"Changmin"

"Ndeeeeeee aku ikut, aish"

Setelah memberitahu Kyuhyun, Junsu Yunho dan Changmin bergegas menuju kedai bebek Junsu untuk mengambil pesanan makanan yang akan dia antarkan.

Dengan menggunakan mobil Changmin (karena sepeda Junsu masih berada dikampus) mereka mengantarkan bebek bakar _barbeque _kerumah yang berada di depan komplek rumah Junsu, perumahan yang hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang berdompet sangat amat tebal.

"Ini rumahnya?"

"Hum, kalian tunggulah aku akan mengantarkannya dulu"

Mobil Changmin terparkir indah di halaman rumah yang begitu luas.

Junsu sudah menghilang masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan HOMIN yang nampak bosan menunggu.

"Rumahnya besar sekali"

"Ck, jangan norak Min bukannya rumahmu jauh lebih besar"

"Tapi tidak secantik ini, lihat dimana-mana terdapat bermacam bunga, aku yakin yang punya rumah ini seorang _yeoja _yang cantik jelita"

"Bukannya Shim Umma juga menyukai bunga?"

"Heeeeh, iya bunga bank"

Yunho terkekeh.

Lima belas menit mereka menunggu, namun Junsu belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Aish kemana si bebek itu? Lama sekali"

"Telepon dia"

"Aku tidak punya nomor teleponya, _hyung _punya?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya kedalam"

"_Ani, _biar aku saja kau tunggu disini"

Yunho turun dari mobil.

Berjalan pasti kearah pintu masuk dan mengetuknya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Rumah sebesar ini apa tidak memiliki bel?"

_Namja _kelewat _handsome _itu kembali mengetuk, sampai ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan masuk perlahan. Oke ini lancang, tapi ia tidak suka menunggu.

Yunho masuk kedalam rumah bergaya eropa itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan sambil matanya tidak berhenti memandang lukisan-lukisan indah nan mahal yang tergantung disana.

Mata kecilnya berhenti pada satu buah foto keluarga yang tergantung, ia memandang pada satu titik fokus manusia indah yang sedang duduk diapit dua orang, yang diyakini Yunho adalah kedua orang tua manusia indah itu.

"_Nuguseo_?"

Si tampan Jung menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara.

Dan, oh Tuhan manusia indah itu ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya manusia indah itu.

"I-Itu a-aku"

"Ah Yunho _sunbae _kenapa kau ada disini?"

Tanya Junsu yang keluar dari arah dapur di ikuti Jung Soo dibelakangnya.

"Ah tuan muda anda sudah bangun? Bebek pesananya sudah tiba, anda mau makan sekarang tuan muda?"

"Hum, aku lapar _ahjussi_, ah Jiji sudah makan?"

"Nde tuan muda, dia baru saja makan sekarang sedang bermain di taman belakang"

"_Arraso_"

Manusia indah berambut hitam legam itu berjalan pelan, tanpa ia tahu setiap langkahnya menuruni tangga membuat dada seseorang berdegup.

"_Anyeong _Jaejoong~shi" ramah Junsu.

"_Anyeong _Suie, _gomawo _ne sudah mengantarkan pesananku"

"Hum, sudah menjadi kewajibanku melayani pelanggan nomor satu kami"

"Bebek buatan Kim _ahjussi _memang tidak terkalahkan"

"Tentu saja, Appaku itu koki yang hebat"

Manusia indah yang ternyata Jaejoong itu tertawa kecil.

Membuat seseorang yang berdiri disamping Junsu itu meletupkan perasaan berdebar.

"Ah ne, Jaejoong~shi kenalkan ini Yunho _sunbae_"

_Doe eyes _indahnya berkedip lucu.

"Apa dia pacarmu Suie?"

"P-Pacar? _A-ani_, dia ini _sunbaenim_ku di Kampus"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil menggumam O.

_Namja _cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"_Anyeong, _Kim Jaejoong _imnida_"

Yunho yang entah kenapa mendadak gugup, menjabat kaku tangan kecil nan mulus milik Jaejoong.

"Yunho" ucapnya singkat.

Senyum Jaejoong sirna seketika.

Entahlah, dia hanya merasa sedih dengan reaksi Yunho yang begitu dingin terhadapnya.

"Yunho _sunbae_, kita pulang sekarang?"

"Hm"

Junsu menarik lengan Yunho dan berpamitan pulang dengan Jung Soo dan Jaejoong.

"Tuan muda, anda mau makan sekarang?"

Jaejoong melihat Yunho dan Junsu dari jendela ruang tamunya.

"_Ahjussi_, bukankah dia tampan?"

"Huh? _Nugu_? Junsu?"

"Aish _aniya_, _namja _itu Yunho, dia sangat tampan kan?" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Hump.

Jung Soo mengulum senyumnya, sepertinya ia mengerti arti binaran mata itu.

**Malam menjelang.**

Yunho Junsu dan Changmin tidur satu kamar, ini dikarenakan Kyuhyun sedang fokus untuk ulangannya besok, dan Junsu tidak bisa tidur jika lampu kamar masih menyala.

"Yunho _hyung _geser sedikit"

"Kalau aku geser lagi aku bisa jatuh Min"

Ketiganya saling berdesakan diatas ranjang _Queen Size _Junsu.

"Aish sempit sekali! Junsuya, apa kau tidak punya kasur tambahan? Aku tidur dilantai saja"

"_Opso, _kau jangan tidur dilantai punggungmu bisa sakit nanti"

Changmin berdecak.

"Yah kau mau kemana?"

"Aku haus _hyung_"

_Namja _tinggi itu keluar dari kamar menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai bawah.

"_Sunbae_ eung boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Junsu.

"Su, kita sudah menjadi teman kau bisa memanggilku _hyung _saja"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne"

"Yaiiiyyy _gomawo sunbae _ah maksudku _hyung_, akhirnya aku bisa berteman dengan kalian! Meski yeah kau tahu aku hanya orang biasa"

"Kau orang biasa yang menampungku Su"

Junsu terkikik.

"Yah, kau tadi mau bertanya apa?"

"Ah ne, _hyung _kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"

Yunho terdiam, keduanya terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar Junsu yang berhias _glow in the dark dolphin sticker._

"Aku akan dijodohkan Su"

"Huh? Apa?" kali ini Junsu menatap Yunho serius.

"Aku sudah berulang kali akan dijodohkan oleh Ummaku"

"_Jinjaaa_, tapi kau kan masih muda _hyung_"

"Hum, dan berulang kali juga aku menolak, semua _yeoja_ pilihan Ummaku tidak ada yang bisa membuat hatiku berdetak kencang atau gugup saat aku melihatnya"

"Kenapa Umma _hyung _menjodohkan _hyung_?"

"Entahlah, ia hanya ingin aku mendapatkan pasangan yang cocok untuk keluargaku bukan untuk hatiku"

Junsu mengangguk, dia kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Lalu _yeoja _seperti apa yang cocok untuk hatimu _hyung_?"

Pertanyaan Junsu membuat ingatan Yunho kembali pada beberapa jam lalu.

Dimana terdapat menit-menit yang mendebarkan, menit-menit yang membuat seorang Jung gugup.

"Dia-"

**CKLEK**

"_Hyung,_ kau mematikan ponselmu eoh? _ahjumma_ menelponku _eotte_? Aku sudah terlanjur bilang aku bersamamu, dan dia..._oh my GOD ahjumma _menelpon lagi _hyung _bagaimana ini"

"Berikan padaku"

Changmin memberikan ponselnya pada Yunho, dan _namja _tampan itu terduduk diranjang sambil menarik napasnya pelan.

"Ne Umma _yeobose-_"

"_JUNG YUNHO KAU DIMANA? TIDAK PULANG LAGI EOH?!"_

Yunho menjauhkan ponsel Changmin sebelum dia harus diantar ke THT sekarang juga.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sampai Umma berhenti menjodohkan aku"

"_Aish anak nakal! Pulang sekarang atau namamu Umma coret dari daftar waris"_

"Aku tidak peduli, Umma coret saja lebih baik aku miskin daripada harus hidup bersama orang yang tidak kusuka"

"_YAH! Kau belum melihat yang ini Yunnieya, dia sangat cantik, pintar dan juga lahir dari keluarga terpandang, Umma yakin kau akan suka dengan yang satu ini"_

"Umma selalu berkata seperti itu sejak mengenalkan lebih dari 20 _yeoja _padaku, sudahlah Umma aku lelah"

"_Kau pikir Umma tidak lelah eoh?" _

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mencarikan pasangan untuku, biar aku sendiri yang menemukannya Umma"

"_Shiruh, Umma tetap akan menjodohkanmu dengan pilihan Umma yang satu ini! Umma sudah terlanjur menyukainya Yunnieya"_

"Kalau begitu Umma saja yang menikahinya, aku harus pergi dan jangan menghubungi Changmin lagi dia sedang belajar untuk tugas kuliahnya besok, kalau Umma mengganggunya aku akan adukan Umma ke komnas HAM, _anyeong _Umma"

**KLIK**

"Omo, kau galak sekali pada Ummamu _hyung_"

"Kau belum tahu seperti apa Ummaku Su"

"Aku tahu, siapa yang tidak mengenal Jung Heechul, _namja _cantik yang istimewa berwibawa pemilik dari _NEEM Fashion _yang sudah membuka cabangnya di 10 negara, dan juga seorang istri yang pas untuk mendampingi Jung Hangeng" celotehnya.

"Aigooo kau benar-benar tahu semuanya tentang Yunho _hyung_"

"Aku tahu semua tentang kalian hehehe sudah kubilang kalau aku-"

"Fans kami bertiga, ah sudahlah aku lapar, Su dibawah ada _ramyun_ untuku ne?"

"Ini jam 10 Min dan kau lapar?"

"Apa lapar ada batasan waktu? Boleh tidak?"

"Ne ne ambilah, masak sendiri aku ngantuk"

"Uh, masak _ramyun_? Caranya?"

"Dibelakang kemasan ada cara memasaknya, ikuti saja"

"_Arraso_"

Changmin kembali ke dapur, Junsu akan memejamkan matanya tapi panggilan Yunho menginterupsi acara tidurnya.

"Su"

"Hm?" jawabnya setengah mengantuk

"Kau mengenal Jaejoong?"

"Tidak begitu dekat, _wae_?"

"_Ani,_ tapi kulihat kau sangat akrab dengannya"

"Ne, itu karena aku sudah lama mengantarkan pesanan bebek kerumahnya"

"Dia suka bebek?"

"Dia suka masakan Appaku, jadi setiap jam lima sore Jung Soo _ahjussi _akan memesan makanan untuk Jaejoong"

"Ah begitu"

"Jaejoong itu sangat kaya, _keunde _aku kasihan padanya"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Dia itu tidak pernah keluar _hyung_, sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal Jaejoong dikurung didalam rumah besarnya, sekolah-pun di dalam rumah"

Yunho yang merasa tertarik membalikan posisinya menghadap Junsu.

"Orang tuanya sudah meninggal?"

"Hum, Jaejoong hanya tinggal sendiri dan yeah seperti yang kubilang sejak usia lima tahun ia tidak pernah lagi keluar rumah"

"Kenapa?"

"_Molla_"

Yunho terdiam, ia mencoba mencerna ucapan Junsu.

"_Hyung_, aku mengantuk aku tidur duluan ne lampunya tolong matikan _hyung_"

"Nde tidurlah"

Yunho mematikan lampu dikamar Junsu dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur. Junsu sudah terlelap, tapi Yunho? Bagaimana ia bisa tidur kalau Kim Jaejoong masih ada di pikirannya.

"Haaahh ada apa denganku?"

Sementara Yunho meminimalisir jantungnya yang berdegup saat memikirkan Jaejoong, Changmin sang _magnae _justru terlihat bingung dengan alat-alat dapur.

"Bagaimana menyalakan kompornya ya?" tanyanya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Ck, bagaimana ini? Hikss Umma, aku lapar"

"Changmin _hyung_, sedang apa?"

Changmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun berada dibelakangnya.

"Eoh, Kyuhyunah kau belum tidur?"

"Belum, aku lapar"

"Ah benarkah? Aku juga"

Namja manis itu tertawa kecil.

"Permisi _hyung_ aku membutuhkan kompornya"

"Ah _mianhe _silahkan"

Changmin menggeser posisinya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa memanaskan air.

"Kau mau memasak ramyun?" tanya Changmin.

"Nde, _waeo_?"

'_Sial, tadinya kan ramyun itu untuku'_

"_Hyung_, _waeo_? Apa kau juga mau memasak ramyun?"

"Ah itu" Changmin menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Omo ramyunnya hanya tinggal satu, kalau begitu untuk _hyung _saja"

"Eeh? _Ani_, kau kan juga lapar, eung kita makan berdua saja _eotte?"_

"M-Makan berdua?"

_Namja _tinggi itu mengangguk kecil.

"Ah baiklah, tidak masalah"

Changmin tersenyum.

Setelah airnya matang, Kyu memasukan ramyun dan potongan sosis yang ada di kulkas, tidak lupa juga ia menambahkan daun bawang agar rasanya lebih lezat.

Setelah matang, _namja _berkulit pucat itu membawa panci ramyun ke meja makan dimana tuan tampan Shim sudah menunggu dengan sendok ditangannya.

"Whoaaa harum sekali"

"Ndeeee semoga kau suka _hyung_, aku tidak terlalu pintar memasak"

"Hehehe aku akan suka semua masakan yang kau masak"

"Eh?"

"_A-Ani_, _Kka _kita makan"

Keduanya makan dengan tenang.

Meski kuahnya terlalu banyak sehingga membuat rasa bumbunya berkurang, tapi Changmin tetap melahap habis ramyun buatan Kyuhyun, sampai tidak tersisa apapun didalam panci.

Setelah selesai, Changmin membantu Kyu mencuci peralatan yang sudah mereka pakai.

"_Gomawo _ramyunnya enak sekali"

Kyu tertawa kecil.

"Kau pintar memasak"

"Aku hanya bisa memasak ramyun, itupun airnya terlalu banyak, Junsu _hyung _sering meledek ramyun buatanku adalah ramyun sungai Han"

Changmin tertawa, ia tidak menyangka bahwa _namja _manis yang ada disampingnya ini sangat menyenangkan.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan Changmin masuk kamar Junsu dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Yah kau senang sekali eoh habis makan ramyun"

"Hehehe begitulah, _hyung _belum tidur?"

"Kau tahu aku kan"

"Tidak terbiasa tidur ditempat baru"

"Hum begitulah"

Changmin memutuskan tidur dilantai beralaskan karpet, dengan selimut yang sudah disiapkan Junsu serta bantal yang cukup empuk, _namja _tinggi itu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya.

"_Hyung_, Kyuhyun itu sangat manis ne"

"Ck, Junsu tidak akan mengijinkanmu mendekati adiknya"

"_Waeo_? Aku cukup baik dan sangat tampan, dan lagi aku bukan _playboy_ seperti Yuchun _hyung_"

"Dia masih 17 tahun Min"

"Oh _please hyung_, kami hanya berbeda 4 tahun"

"Okey, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyu? Apa dia menyukaimu? Kulihat tadi ia terus menatap Yuchun"

"Sepertinya ia juga menyukaiku _hyung_, yah haruskah aku yang bertindak duluan?"

"Lakukan sesukamu tapi kuingatkan, Kyu adik Junsu dan sekarang Junsu sudah menjadi temanku, kalau kau menyakiti Kyu kau akan berhadapan denganku"

"Tenang saja, aku bukan Yuchun _hyung_"

"_Good boy_, aku mengantuk"

"Nde _jalja hyung_"

Keduanya terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing.

Hening, dan nyaman. Bahkan Yunho tidak pernah tidur se-nyenyak malam itu.

Rumah Junsu jauh lebih nyaman dibanding hotel berbintang yang pernah ia datangi.

**.**

**.**

***SUNHWA UNIVERSITY***

"Yo Yunho Changmeaaann, bagaimana acara menginapnya eoh?"

HOMIN berjalan mendekati sahabat mereka yang sudah tiba sejak pagi, itu karena Yuchun baru selesai dari kuliah jam pertamanya.

"Kenapa kalian hanya berdua? Mana si bebek?"

"Junsu kuliah siang, jadi dia harus membantu orang tuanya dulu di kedai baru ke kampus"

Yuchun mengangguk.

Tidak ada Junsu rasanya sepi, sepi karena tidak ada yang bisa ia goda.

Hari-hari mereka lewati bersama, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Yang istimewa adalah setelahnya, dimana sekarang rumah Junsu ketambahan satu orang lagi yang menginap yaitu, Park Yuchun.

Dan sejak kedatangan _namja Cassanova _itu dirumah Junsu, keduanya tidak berhenti bertengkar.

Biarkan YOOSU bertengkar, sekarang mari kita menengok kabar Kim Jaejoong yang cantik.

_Namja _cantik itu duduk di pinggir kolam renang sambil mencelupkan kakinya.

Air dingin seolah memijat kaki mulusnya pelan.

"Tuan muda, apa anda tidak ingin masuk? Sudah sejam lebih anda berada disini, nanti anda bisa sakit tuan muda"

"Kalau sakit ya ke dokter"

Jung Soo tahu, sangat tahu bahwa tuan mudanya itu kesepian lagi.

Lima belas tahun berada didalam rumah, bagaimana ia tidak kesepian.

"_Ahjussi_, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 4 tuan muda"

"Ish, masih sejam lagi Suie akan datang"

"Apa anda sudah lapar tuan muda? Ingin dibuatkan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bebek goreng Kim _ahjussi_, tidak bisakah mereka cepat datang?"

"Anda menunggu bebeknya atau menunggu teman pengantar bebeknya tuan muda?"

"A-aku menunggu bebeku tentu saja" jawabnya salah tingkah.

Jung Soo tersenyum kecil, ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong menunggu _namja _tampan yang kemarin ditemuinya.

"Kepala Pelayan Park, Junsu~shi sudah mengantarkan pesanannya dia menunggu diluar" sahut Victoria.

"Junsu? Junsu sudah datang?"

Jaejoong langsung mengangkat kakinya dan berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu.

"Tuan muda jangan berlari jalannya licin nanti anda terjatuh, aish"

"Junsuya" panggil Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Jaejoong~shi? Ini pesanan anda"

Jaejoong berhenti, retina matanya menangkap tiga orang yang duduk di ruang tamu, ia tidak pedulikan yang lain, _doe _indahnya hanya tertuju pada sosok tampan nan _manly _yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ah _mianhe _mereka memaksa ikut masuk kesini, padahal sudah kusuruh menunggu didalam mobil"

"_A-Anyeong _Yunho~shi" sapa Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Omo, cantik sekali" puji Yuchun

"Ne kau benar _hyung _dia cantik" jawab si _magnae_

"Yah siapa namamu dewiku?"

Sinyal ke_Playboy_an Yuchun menyala.

"Yuchun _sunbae_! Jaejoong~shi kenalkan ini teman-temanku, Yuchun dan Changmin"

"Kau memiliki banyak teman Suie, menyenangkan sekali"

"Aku bisa menjadi temanmu juga kalau kau mau" ucapan Yuchun membuat _namja _cantik itu tersenyum senang.

"Aku mau aku mau tentu saja aku mau"

"Neee kalau begitu kita berteman sekarang"

"Uhm!" angguk Jaejoong senang, matanya kembali menatap kearah Yunho.

"Eung Yunho~shi, apa kau mau berteman denganku?"

Mata kecil Yunho membalas tatapan penuh harap Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak terbiasa berteman dengan orang baru"

Wajah cantik itu berubah sendu.

Lagi, Yunho menanggapinya dingin.

"Begitukah?"

"Yah _kajja _kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Changmin

"Ah ne aku hampir lupa, Jaejoong~shi kami permisi ne kami harus pergi"

"Suie kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Hari ini kami akan pergi ke taman bermain, karena itu aku mengantar bebek pesananmu lebih cepat"

"Taman bermain? Euunngg apa itu seperti _Disney land_?"

"Aku belum pernah kesana _keunde _sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda" jawab Junsu.

"Ah begitu, sepertinya menyenangkan"

"Tentu! Kau mau ikut?" tawar Yuchun.

"_Ani_, aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Yunho, ia merasa bahwa _namja _cantik itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi ne bye Jaejoong~shi"

_Namja _cantik itu menatap satu persatu teman-teman barunya yang keluar dari rumahnya, mata beningnya bertubrukan dengan sosok Yunho yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Yunho~ah" panggilnya lembut.

Si tampan Jung membalikan tubuhnya, membuat si cantik Kim salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah indah.

"Ada apa?"

"_A-Ani_"

Jaejoong terus tertunduk, dia tidak tahu saja kalau Yunho tengah tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Yun _kajja_"

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Jaejoong, ia segera menaiki mobil Yuchun dan meninggalkan halaman luas itu.

"Dia pergi" sendunya sambil menatap mobil dari jendela ruang tamunya.

"Tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Neee"

Jaejoong mengela napasnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, melalui hari-hari yang dirasa sepi.

Sudah hampir tiga hari Yunho menginap dirumah Junsu, meski begitu _namja _manis itu tidak keberatan jika Yunho menginap lebih lama lagi, mereka sekarang bahkan sudah semakin dekat seperti saudara.

"Yunho _hyung_, eung itu apa aku boleh minta bantuanmu?"

"Hum? Tentu, ada apa Su?"

"_Hyung,_ hari ini aku ada kelas tambahan jadi sepertinya aku akan pulang malam, Kyu juga ada kelas sampai sore"

"Lalu?"

"Eung itu _hyung_, b-bisakah kau mengantar pesanan Jaejoong hari ini? Sungguh _hyung _aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyuruhmu _keunde _aku benar-benar tidak bisa hari ini, Umma membantu Appa di kedai aku-"

"Serahkan padaku"

"Eh?"

"Kau tenang saja, aku terbiasa melihatmu mengantar pesanannya jadi biar aku yang urus"

"_Jinjja_? Kau mau mengantarnya _hyung_?"

"Hum kau tenanglah, belajar yang rajin jadi kau tidak perlu ikut kelas tambahan" ucap Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Junsu gemas.

"Eukyangkyang _gomawo _hyung _mianhe _ne aku merepotkanmu"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Justru aku yang membuatmu kerepotan mengurusku"

"Hehehe aku senang kau tinggal disini _hyung_, rumahku tidak pernah kedatangan teman dari kampus mungkin karena aku satu-satunya mahasiswa yang menerima beasiswa jadi tidak ada yang mau main kesini"

"Kalau ada yang mengganggumu di kampus katakan padaku, Yuchun atau Changmin tidak usah sungkan, kami akan menghajarnya untukmu"

"Hum _arraso_, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne _hyung_ jangan lupa pesanannya diambil di kedai dulu"

"Ndeee"

Seluruh keluarga Kim tidak berada dirumah, Junsu baru saja pergi, Kyu sekolah, Umma dan Appa Kim berada di kedai, dan kini tinggalah seorang Jung yang nampak bosan menonton tivi, dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini.

Diliriknya jam dinding bergambar lumba-lumba yang tergantung.

"Masih tujuh jam lagi aku bertemu dengannya, aish terlalu lama"

Yunho mengambil ponselnya.

"Yuchunah kau dimana?"

"_Dirumah, waeo?"_

"_Ani_, apa kau sibuk?"

"_Cukup sibuk, hari ini aku harus ke Jepang Appaku membuka kantor cabang disana, ada apa Yun?"_

"Ah begitu, _opsoyo_ bye"

**KLIK**

Dia kembali menghubungi seseorang.

"_Hyung jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang mencoba resep baru di pabrik oke? Anyeong"_

**KLIK**

"Aish YAH SHIM CHANGMIN! Dasar bocah karet!"

Yunho melempar ponselnya ke sofa.

Serius, dia sangat bosan sekarang.

**TRAK**

Yunho mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi. 

***OTHER SIDE***

"Jijiyaaa jangan berlari Joongie capek! Jijiiiii"

Lelaki cantik itu nampak berlarian kesana kemari mengejar kucingnya di taman belakang.

"Tuan muda"

"Ne?"

"Ada tamu untuk anda"

"Eoh? untuku?"

"Hi"

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati manusia kelewat tampan yang sudah berada dihadapannya kini.

"Yunho?" kagetnya.

Yunho tersenyum kikuk.

Entah keberanian darimana yang membawanya kesini.

"Yunho" panggil Jaejoong lagi, kali ini senyum senang terukir indah di bibir tipisnya yang selalu basah dan berwarna.

"Ne, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"_Ani_, aku senang kau datang"

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm!"

Keduanya terlihat kikuk.

Jung Soo yang melihat itu mengambil inisiatif agar mereka tidak canggung satu sama lain.

"Tuan muda kenapa tuan muda tidak mengajak Yunho~shi melihat bunga lily yang anda tanam, sepertinya sudah mulai bermekaran hari ini"

"Ah kau benar _ahjussi_! Yunho~ah a-apa kau mau melihat bunga lily-ku?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tentu"

Senyum Jaejoong begitu cerah, Yunho harus menahan dirinya agar tidak terlalu terpana melihat senyum cantik itu.

"Saya akan membuatkan minum untuk anda berdua, permisi"

Jaejoong melangkah terlebih dahulu di ikuti Yunho yang juga berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"Yunho~ah, kenapa kau kesini?"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"B-Bukan begitu _keunde_-"

"Aku hanya bosan dirumah, Junsu kuliah jadi yeah sepertinya bertemu denganmu menyenangkan"

"Bertemu denganku?"

"Kuharap tidak ada yang marah aku menemuimu"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"_Opsoyo_"

"Kau suka bunga?"

"Hum, aku suka lily"

Kini mereka sudah berada di satu rumah kaca yang berisi bunga lily kesukaan _namja _cantik itu.

"Whoaaaa mereka benar-benar sudah mekar, _yeppoda_"

"Kau lebih cantik" bisik Yunho.

"Eh?"

"_A-Ani ani_, b-bunganya cantik i-itu bunganya cantik sekali"

"Hihihi kau lucu Yunho~ah"

Demi apa dia sudah berapa kali melihat senyum itu hari ini, hatinya seolah berjanji dia rela melakukan apa saja agar senyum itu tetap berada disana.

"Jijiya, kau jangan berlarian kesana nanti merusak bungaku, aish kucing nakal!"

"Itu kucingmu?"

"Hum, namanya Jiji dia yang selalu menemaniku"

"Menemanimu? Seekor kucing?"

"Dia bukan hanya seekor kucing Yunho~ah dia juga temanku"

Yunho menatap sendu wajah cantik itu.

"Maaf"

Jaejoong menoleh dia kembali tersenyum.

"Umma Appa sudah pergi terlebih dulu ke Surga, mereka tidak mengajaku, tega sekali _aniya_?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa, Yunho apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

"Hm tentu"

Si cantik itu tersenyum.

Mereka kini duduk di kursi yang berbentuk ayunan di tengah tanaman lily yang cukup luas.

"Umma dan Appaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat aku berusia lima tahun, aku tidak ingat bagaimana tapi saat aku sadar mereka sudah tidak ada"

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu yang lain?"

"Appa sebenarnya masih memiliki saudara, tapi paman tinggal di Canada dan aku tidak mau tinggal disana, aku ingin disini agar bisa dekat dengan orang tuaku"

"Sejak saat itu kau sendirian?"

"_Ani_, aku memiliki Jung Soo _ahjussi_, Vic _noona_ dan pelayan lain dirumah ini yang selalu membuatku merasa memiliki keluarga, ditambah sekarang aku punya Jiji ah dan _ahjumma _Cinderella yang selalu datang mengunjungiku"

"_Ahjumma _Cinderella?"

"Nde _ahjumma _teman Ummaku, dia sering kesini hanya untuk melihatku, dia begitu baik seperti Cinderella karena itu aku memanggilnya _ahjumma _Cinderella, meski terkadang _ahjumma _itu sedikit galak hehe"

Yunho terkekeh.

Dia jadi teringat Ummanya, baik tapi sadis.

"Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Sekarang kau kuliah atau?"

"Aku tidak kuliah Yunho~ah, tapi aku sudah lulus SMA, _home schooling_"

"_Waeo_? Kenapa tidak kuliah?"

_Namja _cantik itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak di ijinkan keluar rumah sejak lima belas tahun lalu"

"Kau tidak bosan? Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

"Bosan? Awalnya iya _keunde_ Jung Soo _ahjussi _bilang sejak kepergian Umma dan Appa banyak yang ingin mencelakaiku demi mendapatkan kekayaan Umma dan Appa, jadi aku memang sengaja dihilangkan agar tidak ada yang berbuat jahat padaku"

Yunho masih setia menatap wajah pualam itu.

"Lagipula aku tahu ini semua demi kebaikanku jadi aku rela melakukannya"

"Lalu siapa yang mengurus perusahaan orang tuamu?"

"Pamanku yang di Canada, dia memantau semuanya darisana"

Yunho mengangguk.

Sungguh ia tidak tahu bahwa hidup _namja _cantik itu seperti terpasung dirumahnya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun.

Seperti _Rapunzel aniya?_

"Yunho~ah"

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana keadaan diluar? Apa menyenangkan? Aku sering melihat di tivi, sepertinya dunia luar itu sangat seru"

"Kau akan tahu saat kau merasakannya sendiri"

"Haaahh aku begitu penasaran rasanya"

"Aku akan mengajakmu keluar lain kali"

"Benarkah?"

"Hum kalau kau mau"

"Aku sangat mau Yunho! _Keunde _Jung Soo _ahjussi _pasti tidak akan mengijinkan"

"Kita kan belum mencobanya"

"Tapi-"

"Percayalah padaku, aku akan menjagamu"

Jaejoong menatap mata tajam Yunho.

Darahnya berdesir hangat, jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Oh Tuhan, inikah rasanya jatuh cinta?

Akhirnya selama beberapa jam, Yunho menghabiskan waktunya dirumah _namja _cantik itu. Mereka makan bersama karena Jaejoong memasak jadi ia tidak memesan bebek di kedai Junsu hari ini. Jaejoong sangat senang begitupun Yunho. 

***NEXT NEXT NEXT DAY***

Yunho Yuchun Changmin dan Junsu terlihat sedang bersantai di kantin kampus.

Changmin sedang asik dengan tiga porsi hamburgernya.

Yuchun dan Junsu sedang asik ribut meski tidak jelas apa yang mereka ributkan.

Sedang Yunho, ia nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Beberapa hari ini hubungannya dengan Jaejoong semakin dekat, sekarang Yunho-lah yang mengantar pesanan Jaejoong, mereka bahkan saling bertukar nomor handpone.

"OPPA!"

Yunho melirik gadis cantik berambut pirang yang kini nampak berkecak pinggang dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya yang kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kau harus pulang! Kalau kau tidak pulang besok maka Umma akan menjodohkanku"

Well, _yeoja blondie _itu ternyata adik Yunho, Jessica Jung.

Yunho terkekeh, ia memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana.

"_Wae_? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Ish, usiaku masih 19 tahun dan aku tidak mau menikah cepat Jung"

"Aku juga tidak mau, katakan pada Umma berhenti menjodohkan aku atau aku tidak akan pernah pulang selamanya!"

Jessica terduduk kesal disamping kakaknya.

Wajahnya merengut dengan bibir yang ter_pout _cantik.

"Tapi kau belum melihat calon yang ini Oppa, dia sangat cantik bahkan jauh lebih cantik dariku meski yeah dia sama seperti Umma"

"Sama seperti Umma? Maksudmu?"

Wanita cantik itu membalikan tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan sang kakak, ia menghela napasnya pelan.

"Dia _namja _Oppa, _namja _yang sangat cantik"

"_MWO?_" kompak YooSu.

"Uhuk~!" Changmin tersedak burgernya sendiri.

Dan Yunho?

Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh Tuhan, _hyung _k-kau gay?" tanya Junsu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau gay? Apa itu buruk?"

"Ish aku tidak bertanya padamu Park"

"Dan aku butuh jawabanmu Kim"

Keduanya saling melempar _deathglare_.

"Min, bagaimana?" tanya Yunho.

_Namja _tampan itu menggedikan bahunya cuek.

Ia kembali sibuk dengan burgernya.

Yunho hanya mendesah kesal.

"Oppa kumohon pulanglah, setidaknya hanya besok malam karena Umma akan mengenalkanmu dengan _namja _cantik itu, hiksss aku tidak mau dijodohkan Oppa, kau tahukan kalau aku sudah berpacaran dengan Taecyeon Oppa"

Yunho diam.

Dia sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan _namja_, karena toh Ummanya juga seorang _namja _cantik yang istimewa.

Tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah hatinya.

Hatinya telah terpaut pada _namja _cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Oppa bagaimana?"

"_Arra arra_ aku akan pulang besok"

"_JINJJA_? Oppa tidak bohong?"

"Kapan aku melanggar janjiku Jess?"

"Hum baiklah aku percaya, aku akan memberitahu Umma soal ini"

"Eung Jess, apa kau sudah melihat _namja _itu?"

"Hum, dia cantik sekali Oppa kau tidak akan rugi hehe"

Yunho kembali diam, memikirkan _namja _mana lagi yang secantik Kim Jaejoongnya.

"Aku ada kelas Oppa, jangan lupa besok kau harus pulang _arraso_? Bye _Oppadeul"_

Changmin membalas lambaian Jessica.

Sedang YooSu menjawab _'Bye Jess_' Kompak.

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_?" tanya Changmin yang melihat _namja _Jung itu berdiri.

"Aku ada urusan"

"Huh? Apa itu?"

"Mau tahu saja, aku titip absen ne"

Changmin menatap Yunho bingung.

"Yunho _hyung _mau kemana?"

Yuchun mengangkat bahunya, tanda ia tidak terlalu tertarik kemana _namja _Jung itu pergi.

***JAEJOONG's HOUSE***

**CKLEK**

"Yunho?"

"Hi"

"Masuklah"

YUNJAE duduk saling berhadapan di ruang tamu.

"Tunggu aku akan membuatkan minum"

Yunho mengangguk.

Meski Jaejoong memiliki segudang pelayan, tapi jika Yunho yang datang maka dia yang akan membuatkan minum atau makanan untuk _namja _kelewat tampan itu.

**TRAK**

"_Tiramisu ice_, aku harap kau menyukainya"

"Aku menyukai apa yang kau buat Jaejoongie"

Pipi putih itu merona hebat.

Wajahnya mendadak panas.

Yunho menyesap minuman segar itu, kemudian menaruh kembali gelas yang hanya hampir setengahnya habis.

"Ini enak"

"Benarkah?"

"Hum"

Jaejoong tersenyum.

Hatinya berdebar mendengar pujian Yunho.

"Yunho"

"Ne?"

"Kau pernah berjanji padaku akan mengajaku jalan-jalan keluar, apa kau masih ingat?"

"Tentu"

"Yunho, i-itu bisakah kau...kau mengajaku jalan-jalan keluar sekarang?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

Raut wajah itu entah kenapa sedikit murung.

Ia yakin ada yang Jaejoong sembunyikan darinya.

"Apa Jung Soo _ahjussi _sudah mengijinkanmu keluar?"

"Hum, aku sudah meminta ijinnya dan dia membolehkan asal aku pergi denganmu Yun"

"Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Yunho, ajak aku melihat dunia luar, aku ingin melihatnya sebelum..."

"Sebelum apa Joongie?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, dia tersenyum cantik.

"Pamanku akan datang dari Canada malam ini, jadi ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa keluar"

"Aaahh begitu? Baiklah aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

"_Jeongmal? Arraso_ kalau begitu aku akan siap-siap dulu ne"

Yunho mengangguk.

Dia merasa Jaejoong sedikit aneh hari ini.

Benarkah dia di ijinkan keluar setelah hampir 15 tahun ia tidak pernah keluar lebih dari gerbang rumahnya?

Dua puluh menit kemudian Jaejoong menemui Yunho yang kini nampak asik memandangi puluhan foto keluarga _namja _Kim itu.

"Yunho" panggil suara itu lembut.

Yunho membalikan badannya dan _Oh My God_.

Demi apa Jaejoongnya beratus-ratus lebih cantik saat ini.

Kaos rajutan berwarna _peach _dengan kerah V _neck_ menambah indah leher putihnya yang jenjang.

Celana _skiny _putih gading melingkupi kakinya yang kecil.

Dia ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah yang pernah Yunho lihat.

"J-Joongie kau-"

"Aku aneh ya?"

"Kau cantik ah maksudku kau-"

"_Gomawo_" ujarnya sambil tertunduk malu, menyembunyika gurat _pinky facenya._

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Uhm! _Kajja_"

"Kau tidak minta ijin Jung Soo _ahjussi_ dulu?"

"Aku sudah meminta ijinnya tadi"

"Ah begitu"

Pasangan YUNJAE melangkah keluar dari rumah besar Jaejoong.

_Namja _cantik itu duduk dengan nyaman di kursi mobil Yunho.

Pandangan matanya tidak berhenti mengagumi apapun yang dilewatinya.

"Omo Yunho itu gedung apa? Tinggi sekali, omo omo aku tidak tahu ada taman di sekitar sini seingatku dulu tidak ada, Yunhoya bisakah nanti kita berhenti disana?"

"Tentu, kita akan kesana sepulang dari _Everland_"

"_Everland_? Apa kebon binatang besar itu masih ada?"

"Hum dia malah semakin besar sekarang"

"_Jinjjaaa_"

Sepanjang perjalanan Yunho hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

_Namja _cantik itu tidak berhenti mengagumi bangunan-bangunan tinggi menjulang serta beberapa tempat yang belum pernah ia lihat. Sedang _namja _Jung itu selain berkonsentrasi dia juga tidak berhenti mengagumi kecantikan seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit YUNJAE telah tiba di kebon binatang terbesar di Korea Selatan.

"_Ja _kita sudah sampai"

Jaejoong melepas _safetbelt_nya dan dengan cepat ia keluar dari mobil Yunho.

Wajahnya begitu ceria dan dengan cahaya mata yang berbinar.

Sungguh ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Yunho Yunho _ppali _aku ingin masuk sekarang"

"Hum _kajja_"

_Namja _cantik itu merona saat tangannya digenggam tangan besar Yunho.

Ia merasa bahwa genggaman Yunho begitu hangat dan terasa pas di tangannya yang kecil.

"Eeh? Kau tidak membeli karcis dulu Yun?"

"Buat apa? Kebon binatang ini milik Changmin dan aku bebas masuk kesini kapanpun aku mau"

"_Jinjjaaa_? Changmin _namja _yang bertubuh tinggi itu? Dia pemilik kebon binatang ini?"

"Hum, ayo kau mau melihat hewan apa dulu?"

"Gajah! Aku ingin melihat gajah Yun"

"_Kajja_"

_Namja _cantik itu menjerit gemas saat melihat hewan kesukaannya.

Ia bahkan menyuruh Yunho memotretnya dengan gajah beberapa kali.

Tapi ia tidak sempat menaiki hewan besar itu karena ini waktunya para gajah untuk makan.

Setelah mengunjungi kandang gajah, Jaejoong menarik Yunho menuju kandang beruang. Hewan favoritnya yang kedua.

"Kyaaaaaa lucu sekaliii, dia terlihat mirip denganmu Yun"

"_Mwo?_ Yah aku jauh lebih tampan dari beruang madu itu"

"Hihihi kau gendut dan hangat, sama seperti beruang"

"Yah! Aku tidak gendut Joongie~ah"

"Kau gendut Yun, kau tidak lihat perutmu itu eoh?"

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa sering memasak masakan yang lezat untuku"

"Aish kau memang tidak bisa dibantah"

"Ahahaha, _kajja _kita kesana"

"Uhm!"

YUNJAE berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan.

Mereka nampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang bahagia.

"Haaahh kakiku sakit" ucap si cantik Kim yang duduk di kursi panjang sambil menepuk kedua lututnya.

"Ini, minumlah kau haus _aniya_?"

"Uhm! _Gomawo_"

Jaejoong meneguk _Lemon Ice_nya.

Keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

Hari yang cukup panas untuk mengujungi kebon binatang.

"Apa kau senang Jaejoongie?"

"Sangat Yun, ini adalah hari terindah untuku _gomawo _ne"

"Apapun untukmu"

Jaejoong kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Entah sudah berapa kali _namja _Jung itu membuatnya merona hari ini.

"Joongie, apa kau lapar?"

"Ndee, kau?"

"Sangat lapar, yah bagaimana kalau kita ke kedainya Junsu? Kau belum pernah makan disana kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"_Kajja_ kita makan disana"

"Uhm!"

Kembali Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong.

Ia benar-benar menjaga Jaejoongnya dengan baik, bahkan saat hampir semua orang mengagumi kecantikannya, Yunho akan memberikan tatapan tajam gratis pada mereka.

_Too overprotectif aniya_?

YUNJAE saat ini sudah berada di kedai Junsu.

Yunho terkejut saat mendapati ketiga sahabatnya ternyata juga berada disana.

"Aaaahh jadi ini urusanmu _hyung_" goda Changmin.

"Omo Jaejoong~shi, k-kau boleh keluar?"

"_Anyeong_" sapa _namja _cantik itu ramah.

"Joongie kau mau makan apa?"

"Bebek panggang"

"Su bebek panggang satu dan aku bebek kecap pedas ne"

"Siap _hyung_"

Changmin masih melongo dengan sikap Yunho terhadap Jaejoong.

Sedang Yuchun hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kau lelah? _Mian_ seharusnya aku tidak membawamu ke kebon binatang dalam cuaca panas seperti ini"

"_Ani¸_ aku tidak apa-apa aku suka melihat binatang mereka sangat lucu"

"Kau ke _everland_ _hyung_?"

"Hum, _wae_? Apa aku sekarang harus membayar tiketnya?"

"Ndeee _hyung _yang traktir semua makananku hari ini"

"Sudah berapa banyak yang dia habiskan Chun?"

"Semua uang di dompetku dikuras habis si setan kecil ini Yun, dia mencoba seluruh menu yang ada disini _what the hell foodie!_"

"Hehehe tidak sering-sering kan _hyung_"

"Oh yeah dari tujuh hari aku mentraktirmu selama lima hari! Yah kau ini tidak pernah membayar makananmu sendiri?"

"Irit _hyung _irit, irit pangkal kaya"

"_God, _kau sudah sangat kaya Shim! Mau seberapa kaya lagi huh?"

Changmin hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan Yuchun.

_Hyungnya _yang satu ini terlalu baik, karena itu Changmin senang sekali menggodanya.

**TRAK**

"Silahkan ini pesanannya"

"Kyu? Tumben kau tidak belajar?"

"_Anyeong _Yunho _hyung_, mulai hari ini aku sudah punya guru pribadi yang akan membantuku belajar"

"Huh? Guru pribadi?"

"Aku guru pribadi Kyuhyun sekarang _hyung _hehehe"

Yunho mengangkat alisnya, kemudian terkekeh.

"Well kalau begitu sukses"

Changmin kembali tertawa.

Yes, dia tahu bahwa _magnae _mereka sedang 'mengejar' adiknya Junsu.

YUNJAEYOOSUMIN nampak makan dengan santai.

Jaejoong bahkan tertawa melihat YOOSU yang tidak berhenti bertengkar atau Changmin yang berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

Ia sungguh bersukur bisa mengenal Yunho.

Karena dari namja tampan itulah ia bisa mengenal teman-teman ajaib seperti YooSu dan ChangKyu.

Hari semakin gelap, saatnya Jaejoong pulang.

Yuchun, Changmin, Junsu dan Kyuhyun berada di mobil Yuchun sementara Jaejoong pulang bersama Yunho.

"Yun, terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku senang sekali _jinjja_" ucap si cantik Kim saat mereka berada di depan pintu rumah _namja _cantik itu.

"Aku juga Joongie, bersamamu seperti tidak mengenal waktu"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, ada yang harus ia sampaikan pada namja Jung yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Y-Yunho, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi kau berjanji tidak akan marah padaku"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu Jaejoongie"

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi.

"Y-Yun, s-sepertinya aku...aku menyukaimu" dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Yunho, Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

Hening,

Jaejoong berpikir Yunho pasti sedang menatapnya marah.

"Maafkan aku Yunho aku tidak-"

"Aku juga menyukaimu Jae, sangat"

"B-benarkah?" _namja _cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Yunho semakin mendekat kearah Jaejoong, ia bahkan sudah memegang dagu si cantik Kim.

"Aku bukan hanya menyukaimu, tapi aku juga mencintaimu" ucapnya pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga _namja _cantik itu.

Jaejoong terkejut.

Bola matanya yang besar semakin membesar indah.

Mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

Jantungnya entah kenapa seperti berlarian kesana kemari.

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya, seolah menolak sentuhan Yunho.

"K-Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku Yun"

"Kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta"

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat.

Yunho melihat _namja _cantik itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hey kenapa kau menangis?"

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang akan menghapus air matanya.

"B-berhentilah menemuiku mulai sekarang, jangan jatuh cinta padaku kau...kau akan terluka nanti"

"Tapi kau bilang kau menyukaiku"

"Itu berbeda Yun"

"Itu sama! Aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku _ani_?"

"Hiksss Yunho maafkan aku kumohon maafkan aku hikss"

"Jaejoong ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Jaejoong menangis tersedu.

Ia menutup mulut dengan tangannya, mencoba menahan isak.

"A-aku...aku sudah dijodohkan Yun hiksss aku akan menikah bulan depan hiksss"

Napas Yunho tercekat.

Ia merasa lemas di kedua kakinya.

Seakan dunianya terhenti.

"Kau bohong"

"Hikss Yunho maafkan aku hikss"

"Kau bohong Kim! Kau bohong" Yunho mulai menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku Yunhoya" Jaejoong masih saja terisak.

"KAU MENCINTAI AKU DAN KAU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN SIAPAPUN!"

Jaejoong tidak sanggup berkata apapun.

Ia kini terduduk lemas masih dengan tangisnya yang memilukan.

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak menikah dengan siapapun Kim Jaejoong! Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini, kau suka atau tidak aku akan tetap membawamu!"

Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan perasaan yang kacau.

Napasnya memburu.

Bagaimana mungkin _namja _cantik itu akan menikah sementara hatinya sudah ia berikan seluruhnya pada Jaejoong?

Tidak, dia tidak akan menyerah!

Dia akan membawa Jaejoong pergi jauh.

Pergi dan tidak ada siapapun yang mengenal mereka.

"Hiksss Yunho hiksss _saranghae_"

**.**

**.**

***KE ESOKAN HARINYA***

**CKLEK**

**BRAK**

"Omo YUNHO! Tidak bisakah kau lembut sedikit? Sudah seminggu kau pergi sekarang kau pulang marah-marah eoh?!"

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan calon pilihan Umma"

"Tidak bisa, tanggalnya sudah ditetapkan bulan depan"

"Kalau Umma memaksaku aku akan pergi selamanya"

"Sebelum kau pergi Umma akan mengurungmu sampai hari pernikahan!"

"YAH UMMA!"

"JUNG YUNHO! Kau berani membentak Umma-mu sendiri!"

Jung Hangeng nampak berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

Matanya menatap marah pada puteranya yang dengan berani membentak istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Appa"

"Diam! Duduklah"

"Appa tap-"

"Duduk Jung"

Ia mungkin tidak terlalu takut pada Ummanya.

Tapi pada Appanya? Tidak ada yang bisa dibantah dari perkataannya.

"Untuk kali ini dengarkan Umma-mu, calon yang ini sangat cocok bersanding denganmu Yun, dia anak dari sahabat kami yang sudah meninggal dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi disini"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Kau belum melihatnya"

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya Appa, aku ingin Umma membatalkan perjodohan bodoh ini, aku...aku sudah ada seseorang yang aku suka"

Jung Umma dan Jung Appa melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Kau sudah punya calon istri Yunho?" tanya Jung Umma antusias.

"Belum, tapi aku jamin aku akan menikahinya segera"

"Aish kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami eoh? Umma sudah terlanjur berjanji pada walinya akan menikahkanmu dengan _namja _cantik itu"

"Umma sendiri yang selalu memaksaku menikah, pokoknya aku tidak mau Umma aku hanya akan menikah dengannya tidak dengan yang lain!"

"Ck, tidak bisa semuanya sudah diatur sesuai rencana, lagipula apa calonmu itu cantik? Pilihan Umma yang satu ini sangat sangat sangat cantik dari _yeoja-yeoja _yang Umma kenalkan padamu, kau tidak akan menyesal Yun"

"Calonku 100000x lebih cantik dari calon pilhan Umma"

"Umma, calon kakak iparku sudah datang"

Jessica Jung yang baru saja kembali entah darimana sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa tidak kau suruh masuk Jess? Aigooo, Yunho kau siap-siap dulu ganti bajumu"

"_Shiruh_ begini saja"

"Yah!"

"Yunho ganti bajumu dengan lebih sopan!" ucap Jung Appa tegas.

"_Arraso"_

"Oppa, calon istri Oppa cantik sekali"

"_Like I care?"_

"Oppa bodoh kalau menolaknya"

"Yeah _whateva_"

Jessica terkikik.

Well, kakaknya belum melihat saja seperti apa calon pendamping hidupnya.

Yunho menunggu dengan bosan di kamarnya.

Dia bisa mendengar suara Ummanya yang sedang bercakap-cakap di ruang tamu.

**CKLEK**

"Yun keluarlah mereka sudah datang"

"Malas Umma"

"Yunho!"

_Namja _tampan itu berdecak kesal tapi ia mengekor Ummanya untuk keluar.

Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke saku celana.

Wajahnya menatap malas sandal rumahnya.

"Ah _mianhe _menunggu lama, Uri Yunnie sedang berganti baju tadi"

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa Heenim~ah santai saja"

"Kangin _hyung _ini anak kami yang tampan dan ini adiknya Jessica Jung"

"Ah kau benar Heenim, anakmu benar-benar tampan, dan ini keponakan cantik kami, Kim Jaejoong"

Huh?

Kim Jaejoong?

Yunho menegakan kepalanya.

Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

Napasnya tertahan.

Matanya melebar sempurna.

Hatinya berteriak kegirangan.

Dia hanya terpaku menatap sosok cantik yang kini tengah tertunduk.

"Sudah kubilang kan dia sangat cantik" bisik Jessica.

Yunho tersenyu.

Saat wajah indah itu mengangkat wajahnya, _doe eyes_ beningnya bertumbukan dengan mata elang Yunho yang tengah intens menatap dirinya.

Mata bulat indah itu membesar menggemaskan.

Ia bahkan bergumam pelan _'Yunho?'_

_Namja_ tampan itu mengangguk.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah bak porselen itu bersemu merah dan tersenyum sangat cantik.

"Umma"

"Hm?"

"Pernikahannya bulan depan _ani_?"

"Ne _waeo_?"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Yaish Jung Yun-"

"Aku mau minggu ini juga"

"Eeeeeeh?"

**END**

**Sankyu :)**

**asik nih keaknya kl pada review haha.**


End file.
